


From Father To Son

by takethestars



Series: The Stark Legacy [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Once again it's a completely random fic, TONY LOVES HIS KIDS, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i am not happy with this but, somedays it just be like that, this is a ripoff/rewrite of that one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethestars/pseuds/takethestars
Summary: Tony meets Howard during the 70's they talk about fatherhood and their children.





	From Father To Son

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to the two am writing special where author regrets staying up late and writing.

“Do I know you?” Tony stared out at his father as he held the briefcase with the tesseract in his hand.

Tony pulled a fake I.D out his pocket. "No, i’m just a visitor from M.I.T,” 

Howard scoffed, “Got a name?”

Tony paused, “Howard, eh Howard Potts.”

“Well that’ll be easy to remember, i’m Howard Stark.”

The two continued to chat as they left the building, “Flowers and sour crout, got a big date tonight?” Tony questioned as the elevator closed behind the pair,

“My wife's expecting, and I've spent too much time at the office.” Howard replied as he passed the flowers off to Tony with the look of ‘hold this’ as he straightened his tie out.

“I’ve got kids as well, Three of them.” Tony said, “I’ve got two older boys and a young daughter.” 

“They must be handful all of them, how do you do it?” Howard asked as they exited out into the military yard. 

“The boys aren’t too much of a handful unless they actively try to be and they love their sister even if they are over 10 years older than her, it’s hard someday but it’s honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Even though Harley and Peter never met Morgan he knew that they would do anything for her. 

"If you don't mind me asking, How old are they, oh and what are their names?" Howard asked as Tony handed back the flowers, Tony was surprised that Howard asked about this but he complied anyway.

"Uh my oldest, his name is Harley, he just turned 17. My other son's name is Peter he'll be turning 16 in a couple of months and my Daughter Morgan she's five. I'd do anything and everything for them."

"They seem like great kids." 

"They are, they're the biggest driving force in my life alongside my wife." Howard turn to look over Tony's shoulder to see Jarvis hailing him over.

“Hey, before I go, let me ask you a question. Did you feel qualified at first to do the whole fatherhood thing? Cause I have no clue what I'm supposed to do.” Howard told Tony.

“I’ll tell you, I’ve got three kids and i’m still piecing things together to this day, so it’s not so bad that your not sure what to do, you’ll figure out everything along the way." 

Tony pulled Howard into a hug. "Thank you for everything." There was a uncomfortable pause before he added. "I mean for this country, and Howard, your going to do great." 

As the two departed Tony headed to see Steve standing impatient. "I got the Pym Particles. What took you so long?" Steve asked as the two began walking away into the forest. 

"I got the Tesseract and ran into my dad and we ended up talking about my kids and Pepper. He asked about my kids and told me that he knew I was doing a good job." Tony sighed as he tapped the buttons on his arm and pulled up his Quantum Suit as did Steve who ended up putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. 

"We're gonna get Harley and Peter back, Tony." 

"Yeah Cap, I know. Alright let's head back." 

And with that they tapped back and headed back to 2023.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me comments, also hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> Also this https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spideymanspideyman is my tumblr if you wanna ask any questions about the stories or suggest a plot you'd wanna see, please drop it in my askbox!


End file.
